


3 times quicksilver ran into nightwing + 1 time nightwing ran into quicksilver

by connorswhisk



Series: the m*rvel/dc crossovers that i apparently write now [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, M/M, hello nonexistent dicksilver nation, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform, yeah i'm aware that thats the worst ship name ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorswhisk/pseuds/connorswhisk
Summary: The first time Dick meets Quicksilver, he thinks he’s Kid Flash.aka, Dick meets Pietro, and can't be sure if he really likes him or not
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Pietro Maximoff
Series: the m*rvel/dc crossovers that i apparently write now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224785
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	3 times quicksilver ran into nightwing + 1 time nightwing ran into quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speedymaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedymaximoff/gifts).



> ladies, theydies, and gentlemen, i present: the crack pairing that literally one person asked for and i wrote anyway
> 
> also this entire ship idea is literally based on a penis joke. you're welcome

**1.**

The first time Dick meets Quicksilver, he thinks he’s Kid Flash.

In comparison to Gotham, Blüdhaven is much tamer - but free of crime it isn’t, and Dick keeps watch in the night for everything from robberies to the occasional appearance from Deathstroke.

Things go well for Dick, now that he’s struck out on his own, and he knows Bruce is also doing well with Jason Todd as his Robin.

Yeah. Things are good.

Usually.

And then one night, Dick is chasing after a group of men who’d been mugging a poor old lady in an alleyway, when, in the blink of an eye, something comes running straight at him and knocks him to the ground, hard.

Dick groans, pushing himself to his feet and cursing as the muggers turn a corner. “What the _hell,_ Wally?”

“ _Wally?_ I don’t know who the fuck _Wally_ is, but I can guarantee you that I’d never have a name that ridiculous.”

Dick frowns. He doesn’t recognize this voice. He turns to get a good look at the guy, who is, apparently, a total stranger to him.

The dude in question is around Dick’s age, with olive skin, bright white hair, and a pair of goggles on his face. He’s smirking, as if he thinks this is funny - Dick normally tries to be nice to people he doesn’t know, but it’s been a long night, and this guy just derailed his chase.

“ _Thanks,_ asshole,” Dick hisses, scowling. “I totally had those guys.”

“What, them?” Goggles Guy shrugs. “Hold on.”

Before Dick can even process what’s happening, the dude speeds away, returning seconds later and dropping the muggers at Dick’s feet. They’ve all been knocked out, and are tied together with a length of rope.

Dick blinks. “…Thanks? I guess?”

“Sure thing, sure thing,” Goggles Guy says. “Sorry for crashing in to you, anyway. I’m usually better about watching where I’m going.” He frowns slightly. “Hey, you’re Nightwing, aren’t you?”

Dick stands up a little straighter. “Yeah, I am. I defend Blüdhaven - what are _you_ doing here?”

Goggles Guy shrugs again, holding his hands up. “Hey, no need to get defensive, my man. I’m just passin’ through. I’ll be out of your hair in a jiff, don’t lose sleep over it.”

“Are you part of the Justice League?” Dick demands. “Obviously, you should be on _some_ sort of team.”

Goggles Guy snorts. “The _Justice League?_ Are you kiddin’ me? _Hell_ no.”

Dick glares and crosses his arms. “What’s wrong with the Justice League?”

“Well, for one,” Goggles Guy says. “They’ve already got a speedy guy. Having me around might get kind of repetitive. And also, I’ve already _got_ a team, and they’re _way_ better than the JL.”

“Sure,” Dick deadpans.

“Hey, don’t get your spandex all twisted,” Goggles Guy says. “I’m leaving right now, man, don’t worry about it.”

Before Dick can say anything else, Goggles Guy is gone in a blur of silver. He never even gave Dick his name.

Dick grits his teeth and gets back to work, dragging the bundle of muggers down to the police precinct.

For some reason, even though he’d been utterly annoying and unprofessional, Dick’s thoughts keep wandering back to the Goggles Guy. He wonders who he could be. He wonders why he’s never heard of him before.

He wonders, even though he says he’s already got a team of his own, if Goggles Guy would ever want to join the Young Justice League.

And he wonders why he cares so much.

**2.**

The second time Dick meets Quicksilver, he’s once again in the middle of something important.

Dick likes to make periodic trips back to Gotham, to check in on Bruceand make sure everything’s going all right while he’s gone. It’s not that Dick necessarily _wants_ to be Robin anymore (he’s perfectly happy with doing his own solo thing in Blüdhaven), but he won’t lie - sometimes he misses it.

Tonight, he, Bruce, and Jason are staking out one of Penguin’s newest operations: some casino that’s most definitely being used as a money-laundering front. It’s going a little slow - Penguin likes to be fashionably late to his own gatherings - and Dick’s legs are starting to fall asleep from crouching in the same position on the rooftop he’s on for so long. He’s trying to shake the pins and needles out, when Bruce’s voice sounds over the comm.

“ _Eyes up, Nightwing,_ ” he says, and Dick looks to see Oswald Cobblepot stepping out of a sleek stretch limo and waddle up the steps and into the casino.

“ _On my mark,_ ” Bruce says. “ _One. Two. Three -_ “

Dick leaps off of the roof, vaults onto the top of a streetlamp, catapults his body, and tucks and rolls. He crashes through the glass ceiling with Batman and Robin in tow via their grappling hooks, and lands swiftly on his feet, twirling his escrima sticks menacingly.

Penguin sneers from his spot at the roulette table, a woman on either arm. “Looks like we have some unexpected guests. Security, would you take care of the problem?”

_Security_ turns out to be a good sixty or so of Cobblepot’s goons, all wielding crowbars and firearms and the like, which is about what should be expected when dealing with the Penguin. Dick immediately sets to work on them, kicking some and shocking others. He’s too focused on his own thing to keep track of what Bruce and Jason are doing, but he knows they’re taking out just as many as he is.

At one point, Dick starts fighting this guy with a lead pipe in his hands, and he’s a little bulkier than Dick’s used to, big and slow and stupid. Dick dodges a swipe and manages to hit him with his sticks, but the electricity seems to have little effect on someone so large - hell, he could have _mutant_ blood in him, for all Dick knows - and the goon grabs his escrima sticks, wrenches them out of Dick’s hands, and tosses them clean across the room. Before Dick can get the drop on him, the goon sweeps his legs and takes Dick to the floor, plants his legs on either side of Dick’s body and raises the pipe above his head. Dick looks around frantically, but both Batman and Robin have got their own troubles at the moment, so he squeezes his eyes shut and braces himself for pain -

But it doesn’t come, and suddenly, he isn’t touching the ground.

Dick opens his eyes. “ _You!_ ” he gasps.

Goggles Guy winks down at him. “It’s me again.” He skids to a halt and steadies Dick back on his feet. “You good, man?”

Dick frowns. “What are you _doing_ here?”

“Oh, me?” Goggles Guy laughs. “I’m in Gotham with my sister on some business, and we heard about the little shindig goin’ on here. I can never resist a good party, you know.”

“This is your idea of a _party?_ ” Dick mumbles, but Goggles Guy clearly isn’t listening. He speeds forward, punches out a goon coming a little too close to them, and rushes back, holding Nightwing’s sticks in his hand.

“Here,” he says, grinning. “You should really keep better track of your weaponry.”

Dick rolls his eyes and snatches the sticks away. “Whatever.”

“Oh, see that?” Goggles Guy says, pointing somewhere across the floor. “ _That’s_ my sis.”

Dick follows his gaze over to a woman dressed in crimson with her back to Batman, waving her hands and keeping Penguin’s men at bay with shimmering wisps of red magic.

Dick stares. “Your sister is the _Scarlet Witch?_ ”

Goggles Guy nods. “Yep. That’s Wanda.”

Dick looks over at him. “So you’re - you’re _Pietro_ Maximoff, right?”

Goggles Guy - _Pietro_ \- winks. “The one and only. Surprised it took you this long to figure it out.”

Dick feels his face flush, and he scowls. “Shut up.”

“Well,” Quicksilver says. “Not that I wouldn’t love to stay here and chat with you, ‘Wing, but I think we might be needed on the battlefield.”

He speeds away again, and Dick swallows, and thinks, _How many more times am I gonna run into this dude?_

**3.**

The third time Dick meets Quicksilver, he’s with his friends, and it manages to go extremely badly.

The Young Justice League is on patrol in New York City - there’s nothing big happening _tonight_ that they really know of, but there’s been rumors of some sort of shady weapons deal going around for weeks now, and the League’s figured they might as well see what’s up.

Tonight, it’s just Dick, along with Wally and Cassie - they’ve been taking it in turns to patrol, ready to radio back to base for the others if needed. But things are going pretty slow, and considering Dick didn’t get much sleep last night (he’d just heard the news from Alfred that the Joker killed Jason, and that wasn’t exactly much of a bed time story), he’s pretty much ready to call it a night.

Cassie yawns loudly, covering her mouth. “I don’t know about you boys, but I’m _really_ not feelin’ this. Nothing’s _happening._ ”

“Yeah,” Wally says, jiggling his leg like he always does when he’s bored. “I don’t get why Conner thinks this is necessary.” He lights up, grinning at the other two. “Hey, wanna ditch and get burgers?”

Cassie stretches. “Ooh, yeah, that sounds good. Dick?”

Dick sighs, shrugging. “Yeah. Whatever.”

Cassie looks at him, shaking her head sympathetically. “I don’t know what Kon-El was thinking making you take watch tonight. After you just found out about Robin.”

Dick grunts noncommittally. “Whatever. I…don’t really wanna talk about it.”

She nods. “I understand.”

“Come on!” Wally calls, already having climbed down the fire escape of the apartment building they’ve been perched on for the past hour, and waiting impatiently on the ground.

Dick swings himself over the side of the roof, and Cassie floats down next to Wally.

“Ok, I don’t know this city super well,” Wally says, rubbing his hands together. “But if you guys give me, like, two seconds, I can find the best grill joint in NYC.”

“Sure,” Dick mumbles. “Just make sure not to - “

Before he can finish his sentence, a silver blur he’s beginning to become familiar with speeds straight into him and knocks him off his feet.

“Hey, Nightwing! Thought I recognized you.”

Dick groans, standing up again. “Would it kill you to _not_ crash into me?” he hisses angrily.

Pietro smirks. “Yeah, probably.”

Cassie rises into the air, fists clenched. Next to her, Wally shifts into a fighting stance. “Who is this guy?” Cassie demands.

“He’s not dangerous,” Dick mutters. “You can stand down.”

Cassie touches back down to the cement, still eying Pietro warily. Wally, on the other hand, scrutinizes him carefully.

“Hey…” Wally says slowly. “You’re that guy that totally stole my brand!”

Pietro raises his eyebrows. “Kid Flash? Didn’t _you_ steal the _Flash’s_ brand?”

Wally waves his arm, narrowly missing hitting Cassie in the face. “Doesn’t matter! What are you doing here, Maximoff?”

“Jesus, ‘Wing,” Pietro remarks, looking at Dick. “You didn’t tell your little buddies here that we’re friends?”

“It never really came up in conversation,” Dick says sullenly, and Pietro frowns slightly.

“What do you want?” Cassie demands.

Pietro bows. “Wonder Girl. I live in the area, heard that Nightwing was in town, figured I’d stop by.”

Dick grits his teeth. “Ok, that’s great, Quicksilver. We don’t _need_ you here, though.”

He isn’t happy to see Pietro - he’s not sure _what_ he is to see Pietro, and things are very confusing, and Jason is _dead,_ and Dick - Dick just doesn’t have the energy for any of this right now. For the first time in a long time, he’s been thinking about when he used to live in the circus, and he _misses_ it.

Pietro holds his hands up defensively. “Whoa, hey. I don’t mean to impose. If you guys are busy, I’ll leave.”

Dick closes his eyes. “Please do.”

“Ok.”

Dick feels a hand on his shoulder, and opens his eyes to see Pietro right in front of him, looking worried, and a little upset. “Hey, man, I don’t know what’s going on with you right now, but - here.”

He shoves a scrap of paper into Dick’s hand. “That’s where you can find me,” he says. “If you ever want to…go for coffee or something.”

Dick shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

Pietro nods sadly, and leaves.

There’s a beat of silence, and then Wally pipes up and says, “Dude, Dick, that guy was _totally_ hitting on you.”

Dick frowns. “What? No, he wasn’t.”

Cassie scoffs. “You’re kidding, right? He’s super into you, and you were completely shutting him out.”

“Yeah, well, can you blame me?” Dick says heatedly. “The guy who might as well have been my little brother just died.”

“I know,” Cassie says quietly. “I know, Dick.”

It’s quiet for a moment again, and then Wally mutters, “I’ll go and check out the burger joints.”

He dashes off. Cassie says nothing. Dick stares down at the paper in his hand and wonders how things have gotten so fucked up lately.

In messy and slanted scrawl, it says, _1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, NY_

******\+ 1**

The fourth time Dick meets Quicksilver, it’s finally on purpose.

It’s only been about a month since Jason died. They’d held a funeral (closed casket, because what was left of Robin wasn’t much but a bloody pulp). Dick had stayed behind in Gotham for a while to comfort Bruce, but eventually, he’d had to return to Blüdhaven and get back to work. His city needed him, and Gotham needed Batman, and once again, he and Bruce had gone their separate ways.

The address that Pietro had given stays buried in Dick’s junk drawer for weeks, but he thinks about it most days. He feels guilty for how he’d treated Pietro the last time - he hadn’t known about Jason. It was unfair of Dick to push him away when he’d only wanted to help.

He mulls and mulls it over, until finally, Dick pulls himself out of bed on a weekend, grabs the paper with Pietro’s address on it, and gets in his car to drive to Westchester County, New York.

He doesn’t know what he’ll say. Sorry? Maybe. He’s not dressed as Nightwing, so Pietro probably won’t recognize him - but Dick will figure something out.

Hopefully.

It takes him a drive of about four hours to get there. Dick is expecting a small home with a field in the back, or a condo at the top of an apartment building.

What he definitely _hadn’t_ been expecting was a whole-ass _manor_ staring him straight in the face, but maybe Pietro’s got more money than he’d originally thought.

The sign in front of the mansion says, _Professor Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters,_ and Dick realizes he’s _heard_ of this place before - it makes sense, that Quicksilver and his sister would be mutants, and Dick wonders why he hadn’t put two and two together before.

He parks the car and walks up the drive. There’s nobody outside, but it’s a big house - and a school, at that - so there’s got to be people in it.

Dick gets the familiarly eerie sense that he’s being watched.

He knocks on the (Fucking mahogany? _Christ,_ it’s like being back at Wayne Manor) front door, and waits.

He expects it’ll be a moment, but the door wrenches open almost immediately, and a girl with curly black hair tied back with a glittery pink bow who’s wearing a bright yellow jacket smiles at him.

“Hi!” the girl says cheerfully. “Are you here to enroll in the school?”

“Um,” Dick says, and clears his throat. “No, I - I’m actually here to see someone.”

“Oh, ok! A friend of yours?”

  
Dick shuffles his feet. “Uh…Sort of…”

The girl beams. “Cool! Who is it?”

“Pietro Maximoff.”

She nods. “You’re in luck. He’s just coming back from his run, now.”

Dick turns around, expecting to see Quicksilver speeding towards him. Instead, he’s surprised to see Pietro in regular grey sweatpants and a hoodie, jogging up the drive.

“He’s running normally?” Dick asks in disbelief.

“He says the super-speed doesn’t really give him much of a workout,” the girl tells him, and then says, “Bye!” and shuts the door again.

Pietro falters as he comes closer, obviously noticing that Dick is there. “Can I help you?” he calls, and Dick realizes that Pietro’s never seen him without his mask.

Dick says nothing, just pulls the piece of paper Pietro had given to him out and wordlessly hands it over to him, before shoving his hands back into the pockets of his jean jacket and staring at the ground.

Pietro is quiet for a moment, and then he says, “…Nightwing?”

Dick looks carefully up at him. “Hi,” he says nervously.

Pietro stares at him for a solid thirty seconds. Then he turns, and heads around the side of the house.

“Hey, wait.” Dick jogs to catch up with him, sets a hand on his shoulder. Pietro stops, glares at him.

“What?” Pietro asks angrily. “You want to talk to me, now?”

“You were the one who gave your address to me,” Dick reminds him.

Pietro shrugs. “Yeah. Maybe I shouldn’t have.”

Dick swallows, pulls his hand back and stuffs it into his jacket pocket again. “Look - I’m…I’m really sorry about last time. I was being an asshole to you for no reason.”

Quicksilver snorts. “No kidding,” he scoffs.

“I know,” Dick says. “I know. It’s just - “ He takes a deep breath, because the wound still hurts, even a month later. “Robin died. And…And it was a lot to deal with.”

He doesn’t meet Pietro’s eyes.

“… _Shit,_ man. I’m really sorry.”

Dick shakes his head. “You didn’t know, and I took it out on you, and I’m sorry for it. It was stupid of me.”

“Hey.” Pietro rests a hand on his shoulder, and Dick’s pulse skitters at the touch. “It’s okay. Seriously.”

Dick looks up at him. “No, but it’s not. I obviously pissed you off, and I came here to apologize.”

Pietro nods sympathetically. “Nightwing, dude. I accept your apology.”

“Ok,” Dick says quietly, looking down again, and then he says, “…Dick.”

“…’Scuse me?”

“Not that _you’re_ a - no,” Dick says quickly, shaking his head fervently. “No, that’s me, _I’m_ Dick. Richard Grayson. Dick.”

He holds out a hand.

Quicksilver shakes it, grinning. “Ok. Nice to meet you, _Dick._ ”

Dick sighs. “I knew you’d make a thing about it. You’re so immature.”

Pietro laughs. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, man.”

And then he stops laughing, and Dick looks at Pietro, and Pietro looks at Dick, and Dick hasn’t been with anyone since Babs, and it’s been a couple years since they split, and before he even knows what he’s doing, he’s pushing Pietro back against the brick wall and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Pietro laughs against Dick’s lips. “All right, Grayson, all right,” he says, and kisses him back, pulling him closer by the waist, and Dick tangles his hands in Pietro’s stark white hair and feels content for the first time in a month.

Eventually, they break apart from each other, leaning their foreheads pressed together.

“Who answered the door?” Pietro asks.

“Some girl dressed like an ‘80s pop-star,” Dick tells him, and Pietro grins.

“Yeah, that’s Jubilee’s whole thing.” And then he says, “You know, my sis is gonna give you one _hell_ of a shovel talk. I hope you’re ready for that, _Richard._ ”

Dick rolls his eyes. “Sure,” he murmurs, “As long as you’ll be ready for one from Batman.”

Pietro laughs and Dick laughs with him, and then he kisses him again, and it’s exciting and exhilarating and fun, and Dick feels happy, and things…things are good.

They really are.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hope y'all enjoyed. props to aino for giving me the idea. stan dick willy bohner for clear skin


End file.
